Forget The Past
by PrincessIshtar0410
Summary: Trunks finally comes back after a while and decides to go to school with Gohan.This takes place after he destroys the andriods in his timeline and comes back to visit the present.What lies ahead for this other famous saiyin? CHAPTER 12 WILL BE THE LAST CH
1. Chapter 1

**Forget the past**

**Summary**: This story has to do with Trunks and returning to the present time.Since his mother passed away,he figured to stay awhile in the present time.This has to do after he detroyed the andriods and after figuring out why should he stay there after all,he had friends in the present.But that's not all-he starts school and you would never guess who he falls in love with.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own nothing except maybe a couple of shirts and maybe stickers,notebooks,staitionary...the basic stuff.But not the show...

Trunks had came back form the future to visit the present.He wanted to know how things in the so called,'other side of the world' was going and since he was going to be here for a while,he decided to go to school with Gohan.After all, he couldn't go to school when he was younger due to the Andriods that detroyed all his home town.

It was the following morning at Capsule Corp.  
BOOOOOOM!  
"What the-" Trunks was suddenly awaken by the loud noise that took place outside.  
"VEGETA!" Bulma yelled at the top of her lungs."What in the world do you think your doing! Don't you realize that IT IS five in the morning! Trunks hasn't been here for a day and the least I want him to remember is his father blowing up the house! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME"  
Trunks came out in his nitewear,rubbing his eyes open."What in the world is going on,mom"  
Bulma let out a angry sigh and turned to Trunks."Your father here was trying to kill all of us with his stupid I-need-to-get-stronger attitude,seriously,I think you should talk to him."She crossed her arms and walked back into the house.Trunks just stood there laughing at what his 'present parents' must always do everyday.

Trunks was just getting ready for his first day of school,he wanted this to be the best day ever especially since he and Gohan would be together again.He was getting everything he needed ready and just before he stepped out of the house and made sure no one was looking, he looked at himself in the mirror and made sure he looked great,since he also wanted to meet some girls after all, he would be here for atleast a year or so.Why not enjoy it off?Soon after,there was a knock on the door.Trunks ran to answer it.  
"Hey,Gohan what's up?"Trunks said.  
"Nothing much.How about yourself?"Gohan and Trunks then did a handshake.  
"Nothing much here neither.So are you ready to go"  
"Yeah,today is actually going to be a great day instead of like always" Gohan and Trunks then walked it to the school.  
"Aww,come on Gohan, it can't be that bad"  
"oh ,you just wait and see what I'm talking about.You might regret coming here and coming to this school."They both laughed.  
A couple of minutes later,they arrived at school and signed Trunks in at the Adminitration's Office.  
The lady,Mrs. Triana,was typing up Trunks information into the computer.Trunks just looked around the office,admiring the way it looked.To him, it looked like a doctor's office instead of a school.  
"Mr. Briefs?"the lady had spoken.  
"Yes,ma'am"  
"I'm very sorry,but it seems that your information is unvalid here."the lady said looking up at Trunks.  
"What are you talking about? My information should automatically go in like any other student that gets signed in here?"Trunks then had a questioning look on his face.  
"Look, it says here you are still in the 3rd grade."the lady then pointed to the computer screen.What happen was the since Chibi Trunks and Mirai Trunks have the same name and information,Mirai Trunks couldn't sign into the high school.  
"Oh,crap!"Trunks then said under his breath."What to do now"  
Gohan then started talking to the lady asking what they could do to sign him in.The lady was making a big deal about it and was getting mad because Gohan wouldn't let her be and he,of course, kept bugging her to type up the information again.  
"I said NO! Now get out of my office and leave at once!"the lady was now getting ready to phone the principal,when all of the sudden,Trunks stood by her desk and said "Could you atleast let us slip just this once? I know, my family is the owner of the Capsule Corp. Company! Maybe,I get you any 3 capsules you want for free? What do you say,huh"  
Mrs.Triana then hanged up the phone and said "How do I know for sure you're the son of the owners of Capsule Corp"  
Trunks then pointed to the computer and then to his address."Why would I lie?Now let me get in"  
Mrs. Triana still bothered with him and kept saying there was no way to get him a schedule.  
"Yes,there is a way."Gohan then spoke.  
"How?"Mrs. Triana then looked at Gohan.  
"Let's use his middle name as his first"  
"Great idea but didn't you just forget something..."Trunks said and turned to Gohan.Gohan just looked at him in question.  
"Did you forget that I came overnight! I haven't been here and went to every school you went too!"Trunks told Gohan.Then,Gohan had another great idea and from there after he was signed into the school.

"Tell me again that I did what?Trunks didn't like the idea that Gohan lied about Trunks also doing homeschool."Wouldn't they check my records"  
"Oh well,just be glad you are signed in"Gohan said and they arrived to their first class.  
Gohan looked around to see where Trunks would sit and seemed to find a spot next to Erasa."Oh,great! Erasa would now definately be extreamly happy!" Erasa liked new students,especially guys.She would flirt with them,then date the guys,then move on to the next new guy that came to their school.  
"This is going to be a long heck of a year!"Gohan had whispered to Trunks."I told you so."Trunks said just before the teacher came in.

**Author's Note**:Wasn't it great or what? I know that the first chapter is always boring,but I tried to make it as funny as I can.Don't worry, there will be future chapters and this is my first so if this came out all wrong,I'm sorry.But please still review and let me know what you thought about it! Until then,See Ya'll! u! MEnSG AKA:Ishtar0410(Some of you may know me as I read around and leave reviews for other fics.)LaTeRs!


	2. Chapter 2

**Forget the Past**

**Chapter 2: First day of school.**

**Author's Note**: HEY! Thanks for the two reviews! I'm glad you two liked my story! So now I'm back to continue with this story for those who liked my also liked my story but didn't review.But I also want to continue this because I got so much ideas! Hopefully though that you guys won't leave after you find out who Trunks gets involved with...Please no! It is my minds fault,well actually no because I thought about it.But who cares on with the story...

**Disclaimer**: Please read the first chapter to find out what I own and don't own.

Trunks walked up to the teacher and gave him his schedule sheet."Trunks Briefs,huh?"the teacher said and looked up at Trunks. "uh...yes sir...I transfered here after years of study at home..."Trunks couldn't help but laugh at the thought about using the home school excuse Gohan told him to use just to get into the high school."Great, another student.Hopefully you won't be as bad as these other students have been."the teacher said as he looked around the classroom.Trunks also looked around the classroom and noticed that Gohan was talking to a raven-haired girl that he sat by.Trunks wondered if Gohan was either asking about the 'new student' or they were flirting.But then Trunks thought that Gohan had no clue about getting a girlfriend let alone flirt with a girl.  
"Alright then,class,please listen up" the teacher then told the class. "As you may see,we have,yet,another student.This is Trunks Briefs and will be here with us for the rest of the year,hopefully." the teacher then told Trunks to take a seat wherever he would like to.Trunks wanted to sit by Gohan,but it seemed that all the seats were taken.So he walked up the stairs and sat by Erasa.  
"Hiya,I'm Erasa Sonoke(A/N:I made up the last name') I guess you will be with the group so I'll introduce you to the crowd."Erasa said,checking out the 'new hot student'or next boyfriend to be."This is Sharpner,he is a women charmer."Erasa pointed to him."Yo.What's up?"Sharpner then did a hand signal and Trunks just nodded."And this is Videl and Gohan,the two lovebirds of Orange Star High, aren't they the cutest couple!"Erase then pointed to the two raven haired couple."Hmmmm..."Trunks just winked at Gohan and Gohan just blushed and continue to talk with Videl.  
"So,Trunks were do you live?Do you live right across the street or something?"Erasa said to Trunks as Trunks was just sitting in his seat,pretending to listen to the teacher.  
"um..I live at Capsule Corp. due to the fact that my family is the owner of the whole company."Trunks talked as to impress the blonde cutie. "Oh! Is that the truth?So then, maybe we can go study at your house tonight then.See,since our crowd is very small,we go and study at someones house just by the days of the week.Sharpner is Monday.Videl is Tuesday.I'm Wednesday.Gohan is Thursday.On Fridays,though,we stay here in the school's library.But since you are our new member of the group,we'll just go to your house on Friday.That is if it is alright with you?"Erasa gave Trunks a wink.Trunks could tell this girl was flirting with him and he just laugh at the thought of it."Well...I'll have to talk it with my parents.My family is very protective of the company and wouldn't like for anyone to mess with anything but I'll let you know tomorrow?"Trunks then gave Erasa a sexy grin to return the feeling that he too was flirting back at her."Sounds great." Then they both listen to the teacher's boring lecture of history.

**At lunch**.  
Trunks and Gohan and the rest of the crew sat outside on one of the tables that nobody ever sat on.Trunks and Gohan went to get their lunch at a different lunch line than the others.This gave Trunks a chance to talk with Gohan about his day so far.  
"Man Gohan,you said school was boring and everyday seemed the same.But to me this is like a new discovery.This is my first day,and I already had five girls come up to me and talk.I can already tell that I might have a significant other on my arm before you even ask that girl you flirt with all the time."Trunks said.  
"TRUNKS! Shut up! She might hear you,and we don't flirt, we just talk about what we do after school and stuff that's all!"Gohan tried to shut up Trunks.  
"Aww,come on,it's obvious that you like her.You guys talk all the time.I'm actually jealous because I wish I got a strong yet beautiful girl talk to me all the time."Trunks was laughing at Gohan,who just stood there blushing the whole time."Naw,don't worry,my lips are sealed .Until you tell her how you feel."Trunks and Gohan were now walking to the table."Your kidding! I'm not going to tell her how I feel about her! She'll just reject me and I don't want to lose the chance of getting together with her when it is the right time."Gohan said. "HAH! You just proved my point about you liking her."Trunks laughed. "What,no wait I meant to say"  
"No need to say more." Both were now with the others at the table.

**After lunch**.  
"Hey,Trunks"Gohan looked at his friend."What's up?"They both were alone walking in the hallway.  
"Did you see the way Erasa looked at you at lunch?"Gohan told Trunks."Now that you mention it.I think the girl likes me.She was flirting with me when I first sat by her and she didn't seem shy about it either.I'm not all that,but to me,it's obvious that she's probably trying to go out with me.She is kinda hot though."Trunks was thinking back in the beginning of the day.  
"Well,actually,there's something that I have to tell you about Erasa.She's not all innocent as you think,and well if you don't want your heart broken,I suggest that you don't become 'more than friends' with that girl.I learned my lesson"  
Trunks couldn't help but stared at Gohan and repeated the words in his head.Then, they both walked off back to class.

**END of Chapter Two**

**Author's Note**:WHEW! YAY! Second chapter up and already writing chapter 3.Don't worry I won't make you guys wait long.I know how it feels when people don't update alot or often.But here is to you guys.Hope you enjoyed it and don't forget to review!.BYEZ!


	3. Chapter 3

**Forget the past**

**Chapter 3: Don't be Mistaken**

**Author's note**:Told you guys I'm already writing chapter 3! I'm so excited about this fanfic that I can't stop writing about it! I'll try not to go up as high as 20 chapters though since it takes a long time and alot of ideas ot make it that high! Anyways,on with the story!

**Disclaimer**: I guess this is recommended to be written.But I don't own anything (except on what on chapter one)  
**WARNING**:This has parts about Gohan and Erasa that might not interest you guys.Please don't leave! It is nothing bad.Just that people don't like it when people have ideas that make the story interesting.Still read,I assure you it is nothing bad.

Trunks had already been in school for a week.He went to two 'study sessions' at Sharpner's and Videl's house.To him it was fun,but today was Wednesday.Which meant that they would be going to Erasa's house tonight to study.Something still bugged him though.Maybe it was the fact that what Gohan said the other day._I learned my lesson._What did Gohan mean when he said that? Trunks was bound to ask him after school or when they fly to Erasa's house.

**After School.**  
Trunks and Gohan and the rest of the crew walked to each others locker."So we'll meet up at my house and I'll go buy some snacks right now so we can have while we study at my house."Erasa was talking about her plans that she had on mind."Sound great,see you at 3:00.Bye Gohan."Videl gave Gohan a hug.Gohan returned the hug and she left.Gohan looked at Trunks who then winked at him.Gohan blush and told him to keep quiet."You'll be there too won't you,Trunks?"Erasa gave Trunks the sexy glare."Count on it"He winked at her."Great.See you guys at 3:00!"She hugged both guys and also walked off.  
"See you guys later,gotta go talk to my girl."Sharpner then ran off.The two boys were alone and went to walk on the roof on the school so noone could see them fly off to their houses.  
As they flew,Trunks knew this was the perfect time to tell Gohan about what he had said earlier in the week.  
"Hey,Gohan,i've been meaning to ask you about what you"  
"About Me and Erasa,I knew you would tell me sooner or later."Gohan cut Trunks off in sentence.  
"uh,yeah,so what really happen between you two?"Trunks couldn't wait to hear this.  
"Alright,see,back when I transfered here,Erasa did the same she did to you,she introduced me to the crowd and she also 'flirted' or so what you call it,with me too.Then,one day,while at lunch,she pulled me away from the crowd and-"

**Flashback  
**"Gohan,you have been so super sweet to me than any other guy and well,since my breakup with Tony(another made up name)didn't hurt me so bad and I found out because I fell in love with you and since we met,I couldn't get you out of my mind.I think I love you,Gohan.So I was wondering if maybe you would like to go out with me?"Erasa crossed her arms and looked at the ground.Gohan just looked at her in a amazed expression and couldn't believe what Erasa was saying to him."You d-d-don't have to answer now.I understand if you are interested in someone else."Gohan indeed liked someone else,and also happens to be this persons best friend,but he couldn't regret her offer so he answered her after a moments of silence."Well,Erasa,since you had enough of courage to come up to me and told me about how you feel,I guess we can go out and see how it goes."Gohan then took Erasa by the hand and lead them back to the crowd.Erasa just smiled and hold his hand tighter.  
Weeks later,the class had another new student,Guthrie(my crushes last name squels sorry)and there happened to be an empty seat by Erasa,which is were the Guthrie sat.  
"Hiya,I'm Erasa Sonoke.Let me introduce you to the crowd."Erasa gave him Sharpner's name and Videl's name,but when she came to Gohan,she said,"And this was the new guy before you and also new to the crowd,Son Gohan.He is the guy that I told you is super smart and likes to show it off in class.A big major geek.Honestly,maybe you could how him some of your new tricks and show him what a real smart guy is.Can you believe it,he wants to go out with me,I almost felt sorry for the guy and accept,but that is until I met you."Gohan heard what she told the new guy and even though he didn't like the girl,she had no right to say that about him.  
At lunch,Gohan took Erasa back to were she first confessed her feelings for him,and told her why she said those things about him.She simply responded,"Gohan,this hasn't been working for us,I mean we hardly went out on one real date and no offence,but you aren't what I expected to be.I'm sorry,but I don't want to continue this relationship."And after Erasa said that,she spinned on her heel and left back to the crowd.Gohan just stood there,shocked.He knew that Erasa wasn't exactly girlfriend material,but he couldn't say that to her.He knew how to hurt a girl by words but he wasn't in the mood for tears,so he then also walked back to the crowd.  
**Flashback End**

"And thats all that happened,and ever since then,she's been going out with every single new guy that happens to be tranfered here.That's why I told you to be careful when your around her."Gohan then looked at the ground.Trunks couldn't help but say,"What are you telling me to be careful about?"Gohan then starred back at Trunks and said "Because your the next one she's going to get a hold of."Trunks couldn't help but think that a girl,as cute and flirty yet weak as Erasa,could do something like this just to play with guys feelings.But Trunks had a plan in his mind.A plan that maybe could change Erasa's evil ways.He couldn't deal with the fact,that she,out of all girls would be like that to Gohan.Trunks just then started laughing and told Gohan,"Well,just look at it from here,you always have that one raven-haired chick.She also is a little hottie,maybe I should get with her and see what she is like."Gohan then went furious.  
"If you think that I'ma let you get with Videl,your mistaken! I like her,you don't! She is meant to be with me and I'ma try all I can to be with her this year,you watch! This year,she is going to be on my arm and we will see who will be laughing in the end"  
Trunks laughed even harder,"Of course that would be me,seeing as that you guys won't last no more than lets say three or four days.Of course,it would be a miracle if it lasted for a week let alone a month.Even better,I doubt it last for the rest of this year.HAHAHAHA"  
"You better take that back!"Gohan then launched at Trunks with a fist.Trunks blocked it."Man,it has been a while since we last trained"  
"Let's do this then!" Now,both teens were out training until it was time to go to the 'study session'.

**END**

**Author's Note**:WHEEE! THREE CHAPTERS ALREADY UP! I feel like I could never finish with this story! I'm also working on chapter 4,so expect it to be up and running pretty soon! Please review and sorry if I have offended you with what happened in this story.It may seem bad now,but don't you want to see what Trunks might do to Erasa? NOOO there would not be any sexual inferences or anything in that matter what so ever or abuse.Just wait and see,it is still worth reading,I assure you!  
**See you in future chapters!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Forget The Past**

**Chapter 4**:Trunks Plans

**Disclaimer**:Please read the following chapters.I don't own DBZ.

**Author's note**: Hiya! I'm MEnSG! hehehe,stoled that line from Erasa! Thank you guys for the reviews! Keep them coming! I have also been told to space out my paragraphs.Sorry if this has been having you a hard time to read,but for sure this time,I'ma space them out for you guys.Enjoy!

It was around 2:45 and the two boys were still at it.

"You better take what you said back!"Gohan was still furious about what Trunks had said.

"Aww,come on Gohan,if I knew if it would get you this furious,I would have said something more worse than what I said.If that offended you imagine if I said if I wanted to kiss Videl!"Trunks was laughing harder.

Gohan then punch Trunks in the face with a really hard blow that knocked Trunks on the ground.

"Ouch! That really hurt,Gohan!"Trunks was rubbing the spot Gohan punched.

"Well,you should have regretted what you said!"Gohan stood tall before Trunks, then lead a helping hand to pick him up off the ground.

After Gohan picked Trunks up,they decided to fly off to Erasa's house and continue with this ordeal later.

**At Erasa's House**:  
"I wonder were the boys are? They said that they would be hereby 3:00."Erasa looked around hoping to find the 2 boys that she thought would have been here by now.

"I don't know,but Gohan never missed a 'study session'.Maybe I should call him.Do you have his number?"Videl asked Erasa.

"I did but I deleted it.I figured I didn't need it anymore.But,hey,there is something I have to tell you! It is about the new student."Erasa jumped around Videl.

"Ok! But you don't have to hop around,do you?What is it?"Videl looked at Erasa.

"Well,first I have to ask, what do you think about the new student?"Erasa gave Videl a questioning look.

"He's nice,it seems,but you can't just liked the guy just because he has been here for only 2 days.Sure,he is a cutie and he knows what to say to make a girl squeal with glee,but I wouldn't trust him.Not yet atleast."Videl said.

"Oh! But he is so hot and he is nothing like a guy I ever dated!"Erasa then squealed.

"Well,now that we are on that subject,I have to ask you about Gohan.What happened between you two that you guys can't even look into each other's eye?"Videl then had a questioning look on her face.

Before Erasa could answer there was a knock on the door and she ran to answer it.It was the two boys.They both,then joined Videl.

"Guess who's here!"Erasa then sat by Videl and told the boys to sit on wherever they wish to sit.

Trunks sat between Erasa and Gohan.Gohan sat between Videl and Trunks.They were kinda close together,but spread apart for them to have plenty of room.  
They studied for about an hour and finished their homework.Then, Erasa got up and went to go get the snacks she said she bought before coming home.She passed it around and they talked for a bit about the rest of the year and their plans for prom.It was their senior year after all,and they had to spend as much time as possible since they might break up to go to college.

"So,where would you be going after high school,Trunks?"Erasa asked Trunks with a sly grin on her face.

"Well,I really don't know.I guess Gohan and i would be joining the same college or better yet just study at home.What about you two,girls?"

"I might be going to West Side Institute.My dad offered to buy everything I need so I can have a 'great education life' whoa."Videl said sarcasticly.

"I really don't know yet,I'm still deciding between two that I'm interested in."Erasa looked into the ceiling.

"Hey, why don't we play a game!"Gohan said as he thought of a idea for them to do for the next hour or so.

"Sounds great!"All three of them said.

And they all played until 5:00.

**Later in the day**:  
"Awww! I almost had you Gohan!"Videl pouted playfully.

"Don't worry,Videl! You'll do better next time."Gohan then took Videl in his arms and hugged her.

Erasa and Trunks noticed the couple before them and then looked at each other.Erasa couldn't help but stare into his blue eyes.

There was just something about him that she couldn't put into words.'What did you ever do to me.I feel hypnotized.'Erasa thought in her mind.

'Erasa, I can't believe what you did to my friend,Gohan.'Trunks said in his mind.

"Erasa."Trunks finally said after moments of silence.

"yes?"Erasa snapped out of her dream trance and answered to the guy before her.

"Can I talk to you.In the hallway."Trunks pointed out towards the door.

Erasa then looked at Gohan and Videl, who where still messing around with each other, and answered Trunks.

"Sure.Let's go."Erasa then stood up.

Trunks also stood up and they went out.

**END**

**Author's Note**: So what do you think about it now? I did better or worse? You let me know and can you guess what might happen next? I spaced out the paragraphs for you guys so hopefully that it is easier to read now.Let me know if there is anything else I can do for you guys to make the story more enjoyable.Next Date to Update:February 17 2006...hopefully!  
Later! See you in future chapters! Chapter 5 should be up pretty soon! Until then!


	5. Chapter 5

Forget The Past

Chapter 5: What's up Trunks?

Disclaimer:Lalalalalallalalaaaaaaaa! I own stuff but not the show!Lalalalalalala!

Author's Note: What's new everyone! Thanks for the reviews! I sure hope this story is great enough for all of you! I can't believe how far this has been going and hopefully it keeps going this way,but anyway..Does anybody read this part.o.0! I guess not so on with the story.

Erasa was waiting for Trunks outside in the hallway.

As Trunks closed the door,he walked up to her.Them only being 2 feet apart from eah other.

'I wonder what it is he has to tell me?'Erasa wondered.'Oh no! Don't tell me that he probably wants something from me! Well I won't let him.But then again...'

"Erasa?"Trunks finally said,breaking the silence.

"Yes?"Erasa was once again out of her trance or daydream.

"Well,I need to confess something to you..."Trunks looked at her.

"I know what your going to ask and I'm sorry but I just don't think I'm ready for the highest level of relationships."Erasa crossed her arms.

Trunks looked at her weridly and said,"I dont think we are on the same subject-"

"Of course we are."Erasa cut him off in midsentence."I know that you want something from me,but I believe that you have to do more than just stand there looking at me weridly."

Trunks had no idea what she was talking about and said,"um,I just came here to ask you something,not do something."

Erasa was shocked."Y-you mean that you didn't-"

Trunks nodded no.

Erasa fell to the ground.Trunks helped her up.

"Are you ok?"Trunks held Erasa now.

"yes,sorry for what I did"Erasa looked up at him.

They were starring eye to eye.

When suddenly...

"Guess what guys,Videl sais she was getting hungry and not for snacks either."Gohan had interrupted the soon-to-be couple's moment and Trunks finally let go of Erasa.

"Alright,let's go somewhere quick,since we do only have like half an hour or so..."Trunks then went back into the room as well as the others.

Moments later at the West Side cafe...

"I'ma have a large cold vanilla latte with a side order of your extra sweet cinnamon roll with powdered suger on top."Erasa ordered hers first since she wasn't in the mood for food but dessert.

"I'm going to have a No.2 but can I have coke instead of the flavored tea?"Videl was next to order.

"I'm going to have two No.1 with a little of the sugar,a large mango flavored tea,and a sweet bread please?"GOhan was the next to order and didn't want to eat much in front of the girls,which was one of the rules his mother had taught him since she knew that just maybe he find a woman to choose for a mate to give her grandchidren.

"I'm just going to get a coffee and a sweet bread,thanks"Trunks didn't want to eat much since he knew that he'd be going to Gohan's house later tonight to eat some of ChiChi's home cooking.

As the foursome waited patiently for the food,they talked for a while.

Trunks and Erasa looking each other the whole time.

"Hey,Trunks,you coming over later on tonight?"Gohan saw were Erasa and Trunks were going at and he didn't want his friend to get hurt by the same girl he dated.

Breaking the glance between the two,Trunks answered,"Yeah,you going to take me right?"

"Sure."Gohan didn't want them to be together.He had a bad feeling that Trunks was up to something but he was going ask him later once they were alone.

"Trunks?"Erasa said.

Trunks looked at her,as in to answer 'yes'.

"Can we talk?"Erasa pointed to a table that was on the other side of the cafe.

"Right.I needed to tell you something.Let's go."Trunks and Erasa stood up at the same time.

"We'll be back alright?"Trunks told the other two couple.

"Alright."Videl answered and Gohan nodded and mouth to Trunks,'Be careful not to do anything stupid.'

Trunks and Erasa then left.

"What do you think they been up too,Gohan?"Videl asked in question.

"I don't know but they better not do anything that might have consequences,you know what I mean?"Gohan looked at the two sit on the other side of the cafe.

Meanwhile at the other side of the cafe...

Trunks sat down at the table and Erasa sat across from him.

There was silence.Each thinking about what to say.

'come on,Trunks.How should I start?'Trunks thought and looked at her.She was looking another way.'I can't believe you did what you done'.

"So?Trunks.What was it that y-you wanted to tell me earlier?"Erasa was now looking at him.

"Right.um...see,what I was trying to say the first time...first,I want to know how you feel for me?"Trunks now gave her a look of admiration.

"What! your kidding! First tell me what your going to say?"Erasa was now blushing.

"Exactly,I want to know how you feel for me?"Trunks was now smiling and thinking,'Come on Erasa,I know that you weren't like this to Gohan.Why you softening around me?'.

"Well,Do I-"

"Hey,guys time to go!"Gohan now came over just before Erasa could answer.

"Just 5 more minutes,Gohan.We are kinda in the middle of something."Trunks was still looking at Erasa,making her nervous and blush.

"But,Videl said she has to be home at a certain time and-"

"Then take her home.We both will still be here and by the time you get back,we will be done with our business."Trunks cut off Gohan in midsentence.

"Alright."Gohan then left and went back to Videl and thought,'Trunks whatever it is that you are doing,you better hope that it doesn't contain consquences that we can't deal with'.

Now,Trunks looked back at Erasa,who seemed to blush the whole time during the conversation.

"You nervous about something?"Trunks spoke.

"N-no,it's nothing.I think it is about time for me to go now."Erasa was indeed getting nervous,but she wasn't going to let Trunks know it for sure.

"First,we need to finish this,then I'll take you home myself,now tell me please?"Trunks said.

"Come on,Trunks you know that things like this can make a girl all girly and act so selfish."Erasa blushed even redder.

Trunks seen this and liked the fact that she can easily fall for such words.

"Can we continue this when we have more time? Maybe go out for lunch or something and talk this over?"Erasa couldn't think today and wanted to rearranged another date to talk about this situation.

"Ah ha! See I knew that you had something for me.Why else would you ask me out for another date?"Trunks said.

Erasa just blushed darker.

"I'm only kidding but yeah,sure,we will go out again soon.Why not tomorrow after school,sound great?"Trunks now touched Erasa's hand.

She looked at him and said,"Sure.After school.See you tomorrow."She took off after saying that and walked to her house.

'I knew that she wasn't as hard as she was to Gohan.We will see what will happen,Erasa.I'll find you out and why you did the things you do.'Trunks thought and went out of the cafe as well.

Trunks then bumped into Gohan on the way out.

"Tell me what you are planning on doing?"Gohan had a blank look on his face.

"Every word."Trunks said and explained the whole situation and his plan.

END

Author's Note: So,was it great or what? I just love writing this story that even my family said I might finish it even though I just started! Which is true because it hasn't been a week and I already have 5 chapters up and more yet to come! how any chapters should I make this story? I'll let you guys decide so I can see were to end it and how.Well I already know how but it the middle that I'm working on.Please review! Thanks to all!  
Next update date: February 20,2007.I have no school so more writing time! 


	6. Chapter 6

Forget The Past

Disclaimer: I don't like own nothing but music! just kidding! I don't own anything and everything! If you steal this line,give me credit! I made up that line! That's all i'm so freakin good for is making lines!

Author's note: Sorry for above but why should you always add a disclaimer darn it all! But anyway,I am back and with another story,YAY for you! So anyway,enough of my blabbering and on with the story.

Chapter 6: So,we meet again?

Trunks just finished explaining to Gohan about his plan toward Erasa.

"Trunks,you really should just let it go.I mean,it wouldn't change anything,especially her ways."Gohan told Trunks

"Don't worry about it.Just take this as if I'm oweing you back for what you done for me."Trunks then gave Gohan a thumb up and got ready to go.

"So,are we leaving or what? That bread didn't hold me at all! I can't wait to eat some of your mom's cooking! My mom's cooking is...uh...not quite there yet.hehe."Trunks walked out.

"Alright then,let's go.Just be sure you don't harm her that much ok?"Gohan followed behind Trunks.

"Sure.I already know what I'ma do,so don't worry about it."Trunks took off in the air.

"One more thing."Gohan,again,followed.

"what is that?" Trunks looked at Gohan.

"Don't fall in love."Gohan was serious this time.

Moments later...

"Hey mom,We're home!"Gohan looked around for his mother.

"Who's we?"ChiChi said peeking round the corner.

"Trunks decided to come to dinner."Gohan put his hand behind his head,mostly like the Son technique.

"What's up Mrs. Chichi? Is inner ready? I'm hungry!"Trunks looked around for food.

"Long time, no see.Dinner is right this way.Follow me."Chichi lead them both to the kitchen.

"Don't mind if I do."Trunks quickly followed.

"And I thought I was bad."Gohan followed soon after.

After dinner...

"Thanks so much for the supper Ms. Chichi! I was so hungry!"Trunks now was rubbing his full stomach.

"No problem and be sure to please tell your mom I said hi ok?"Chichi then washed the dishes.

"You got it! See you tomorrow at school,alright Gohan?"Trunks said good bye.

"Right.Later."Gohan waved bye and each went their own way.

The next following day...

"Everyone please pay attention,before you leave for early dismissal,I need to let all you students know about prom which will take place the next following weekend,so if you're going please let me know,who will be attending and with who? It is required as I made it for extra credit!"

The teacher was giving one of its 'extra credit' assignments.

The class then got loud.

"I know who I'll be taking!Sharpner then told the group.

"It better not be either your cousin or a blow up doll."Trunks said and made everyone laugh.

"And you know this how?" Sharpner said.

"Let's just say that I have connections."Trunks finally said.

"Whatever."Sharpner then got up and went to his girlfriend.

"So,Erasa.Are we still up for that date after school?"Trunks then looked toward Erasa.

"Of course,I wouldn't miss it"Erasa was also looking at him.

"Well,you guys,Gohan and I will be hanging out after school.So that will leave you guys sometime until our study session.Today is Friday,right? So that means that we will be going to the new boys house."Videl said.

"Oh! Right I totally forgot about today being my day to hold the study session!"Trunks then said.

"Did your mom say it was ok to go over your house?" Erasa said.

"Yeah,no problem,as long as we don't mess with anything and/or everything.Only whatever is in the study room of course."Trunks added.

"I didn't know that your company had a study session?"Videl said.

"Well,my mom just added it.Nothing much,but its huge enough to be a guest room!"

"We will see when we get there.So let's go enjoy ourselves for the time being."Gohan said and the bell rang that instant.

After school...

Trunks and Erasa had walked out together since they had a date to attend too.

Later,they arrived at their destination.The Westside Cafe.

They,then,sat at a table and ordered their snack.

"So,now that we are here by ourselves,what were you gonna ask me?"Erasa said

"Now,don't change the subject,you know the question that I asked you yesterday.Remember?"Trunks gave Erasa the look.

"Oh,right.Well-I don't really know what you wanted me to say."Erasa pretended not to understand.

"You know well what to say."

"Oh,come on Trunks!"

"Erasa!"

"Trunks!"

"Tell me!"

"Alright fine.I'll tell you then."

"I knew you would come through."

"After we eat though. I'm hungry!"

Their snack had came to the table and ruin thier moment.

Trunks took away her sweet bread and said,"Now,if you want your sugary bread,then you best be telling me what you feel for me!"

"That's no fair!"

"Yes it is.Tell me."

Erasa knew she couldn't win,so she fell through.

"Alright then.I'll tell you."

Trunks paid attention to this.

"I really like you."Erasa whispered,hardly hearing her.

"What was that?"Trunks couldn't hear.

"I said I liked you ok! Alot! I want to get to know you better! I want us to be together!"Erasa yelled ,making everyone else hear their conversation.

"Alright.Just to let you know,that I wanted to be the only one to know,but now it seems that everyone just found out about the whole stuff we talked about!"Trunks giggled.

"Well, now you got your answer,now gimme back my sweet bread!"Erasa begged

Trunks gave the bread back to her and smiled.

"Erasa?"

"Yes."Erasa blushed.She couldn't face him after spilling her feeling out to him.

"Would you like to go to the Prom,with me?"Trunks held her hand in his.

Erasa just looked at him.She couldn't believe what she heard.

"So?Is that a yes or a no?"Trunks asked once more.

Erasa snapped out of trance again and answered him.

"Yes.I would love to go with you."

They then finsihed their snack and walked out of the cafe.

Holding each others hand.

Someone well-known by the couple saw them and was shocked.

END

Author's Note:Who is this someone that saw them? I bet you never guess who it would be! Tell me in review! And I'll be back in time for another chapter! Until then! 


	7. Chapter 7

**Forget The Past**

**Author's Note**: OMG! I'm terrribly sorry for not updating Chapter 7! I thought I had already done it,but It must have gotten erased but don't worry now,I'm back and shall not forget about it again! On with the story!

**Disclaimer**:I heard I didn't have to put it on anymore.In that case,I'll just put it up if I have stuff on my mind.

**Chapter 7:** **Studying at the Capsule Corp.!**

Someone mysterious saw Trunks and Erasa holding hands.

"Oh my gosh! I knew it! I just knew it!" Mysterious (i'ma call her that for now)said.

"Trunks?"Erasa looked at him.

"Hmmm?"He looked at her.

"Since you knew how I feel for you,tell me,how do you feel for me?"She pleaded.

"What!"

"You heard what I said!"

"Look at the time,I think we better run home instead.With this speed we will never make it home!"

"Wait a sec-"

Trunks picked up Erasa and carried her bridal style.And both flew into the sky.

"Werid.Very werid."Mysterious said.

Erasa holded Trunks very tight.Afraid that she might fall off and unto the ground.

"Erasa,it's ok.I got you.You won't fall."Trunks tried to loosen her grip around him.

"really?"

"yes.Now will you stop moving around!"

"Well sorry for me not being a expert of flying!"

Then,they made it to Capsule Corp.,were their destination was to study.

"About time you guys! Were in the world have you two been!"Videl said.

"Yeah,we've been here for like-wait-we didn't wait that long Videl so why are you arguing?"Gohan told her.

"Can you be quiet! I'm trying to make it seem like we been here forever so they can feel bad for not being here on time!"

"But they are on time in fact-"

"Shhh! Don't talk no more ok?"

Gohan then shut up.

"Come on you guys.Oh and whatever you do,don't let my Mom get to you if you know what I mean."Trunks pleaded.

"Alright..Hold on...What exactly do you mean?"Erasa asked Trunks.

"Exactly what I mean.You see, my Mom might say things she don't mean and if you hear her arguing with my dad, they are just playing ok?"

"Exactly what kind of playing?"Videl had to ask.

Trunks just blushed.

"Let just go in,ok?"Gohan told Videl.

"Ok.Whatever."Videl walked after Gohan.

**Inside Capsule Corp**.

"M-mom,we are home ok?"Trunks yelled to his mom,Bulma.

"VEGETA! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT DOING THOSE KINDS OF THINGS IN THE HOUSE!" Bulma yelled at Vegeta.

"WELL WHAT THE HECK AM I SUPPOSE TO DO WHILE YOU JUST DO NOTHING BUT JUST LOOKING SEXY SITTING IN THE KITCHEN,NOT EVEN COOKING!"Vegeta yelled back.

Trunks just starred at the friends,who stood there wide-eyed,except Gohan.Who knew what goes around the Briefs house all the time anyways.

"See? They are just enjoying themselves."Trunks tear-dropped.

"Yea.That's the way they show love,right?"Videl said.

"Right."Gohan answered before Trunks.

"Geez,Gohan,couldn't you wait.She asked me anyway."Trunks gave Gohan a look.

"I just thought that-oh never mind."

Videl and Erasa just looked at each other.

"Come on,this way is the study room."Trunks said.

Everyone then followed him.

**Up in the study room**.

"Wow! Nice study room!"Videl said.

"Yea.I could stay here all day and wouldn't mind studying over the weekends!"Erasa added.

"Nice huh?"Trunks setted all the books down.

"Nice? This is a fantastic place! Mayb even better than Videl's house!"Erasa said.

"Well,excuse me!"Videl and Gohan said in unison.

"Huh?"Videl looked at Gohan.

Gohan just blushed and didn't know what to say.

"Uh,let's get to studying,we hardly have time before it is time for you girls to go home."Trunks said.

"Huh?"The girls looked at him and then at each other and laughed.

"Did I say something that was funny?"Trunks blushed.

"Duh, are you crazy? It's Friday! We can stay as long as it takes us!"Both girls said in unison.

"Oh.Right."Trunks said embarressed.

"Don't worry about it.We understand that you forgot."Erasa said.

"But what do we do if we don't finish?"Gohan then said.

"I know! Why don't we have a sleepover! That is if it is ok with you guys?"Erasa said.

"uh.I don't know.Are you guys allowed to spend the night at people's house?"Gohan added

"I know I am.My Dad don't care about where I am at,even if I don't show up in three weeks.So I'm in."

"Me too! I just got to call my mom real quick to let her know though."Erasa said.

"You know I'm in,Trunks.Though,like Erasa,I have to call my mom,so she'll know where I am at.And of course,to send food."Gohan pleaded.

"Gohan,do you think anything else besides food?"Videl smiled at him.

"Of course he does!"Trunks interfered.

"Shut it Trunks!"Gohan said.

"No,don't tell him to be quiet! Tell me,Trunks.What were you going to say?"Videl said.

"Um.Uh."Trunks then looked at Gohan.

Gohan then did a sign as in to tell Trunks to stop.

"Just that he thinks about.um.Angela!"Trunks told Videl.

"What!"she went wide-eyed.

"Yeah.He talks about how he could make it up to her about lying and all that stuff.You know.Make up with her again."

"Really? Is that what you alway think about,Gohan?"Videl gave Gohan an evil look.

"What! UH!"Gohan couldn't say anything else.

"Whatever.Let's get ready to study and get it over with ok?"

"So? no sleepover then! yahoooo-"Trunks cheered.

"Are you an idiot! Of course we are still gonna sleepover! SO,where shall we sleep at then?"Videl responded back.

"Awww! ok."Trunks ran out and GOhan followed after.

"Way to go Trunks! How could you say something like that! I was just about to ask her out too!"

"Sorry,man.I couldn't think of anything else to say."

"Yeah! Family.A Party.Something besides that girl!"

"What do you want me to do!"

"Go tell her that what you said was a lie!"

"Or what?"

"Or I'll tell Erasa that you have a plan or better yet,I'll just explain what your going to do to her!"

"Fine.I'll tell her."

"No more lies?"

"No!"

"Ok.Then we are all good."

_Silence_

"Your sure?"

"Gohan!"

**END**

**Author's Note**: I'm again very sorry that if I took long to update! This isn't like me! But i'm also working on other stories so be sure to look out for that ok? Mostly songfics but I'm also working on fanfics about other couples too.G/M.G/CC.G/V.And maybe another T/E.But we'll see.Thanks again and hope you forgive me for taking so long on updating.Until next fic, which **_WILL _**be in a day or two.Review ok? Thankies so far though to all of you who have reviewed and kept up to date.You know who you are!.


	8. Chapter 8

Forget the Past

Chapter 8: NO more lies and getting ready for love!

Author's Note: OMG! OMG! OMG! OMG! I can't believe that I totally forgot to update! Well, I didn't really forget to update it is just that i said "I'ma update now!" but then it slips my mind again! Don't worry it shall NOT happen again! PROMISE!  
P.S. If you need to read the last chapter please do to understand this chapter.

Soon after Trunks and Gohan talked about the 'accident' that happened, they went back into Erasa's room.

Erasa looked at Trunks and gave him a wink.

Though,Videl looked at Gohan and then looked away.Ignoring him.

'Oh great! See what Trunks did to me now! Now how can me and Videl actually be together!' GOhan thought.

"So,girls! Now how about a game!"Trunks said putting an arm around Erasa.Erasa just smiled and blushed.

"Sure.What kind."Videl glared at Gohan from the corner of the eyes.

"How about strip monopoly?"Erasa said.

"WHAT!" Gohan said. He didn't like the fact that the word:'strip' was used in the game.

"OHHH Sounds fun."Videl said sarcasticly.

"Awww come on,Videl! Don't you want to show Gohan your nice,sexy thin body!" Erasa said to Videl.

"WHAT! ARE YOU CRAZY!"Gohan and Videl said in unison.

They both looked at each other.

"Videl,I didn't mean that I didn't like your body. I think you have a nice body-"

"Don't get me wrong,I just don't want you to think I'm like that kind of girl-"

They both said it at the same time that they didn't hear what the other had said.

"Ok? Now how about that strip game?" Trunks said

"Right.Let's start."Gohan and Videl said once again.

"Alrighty.Erasa?"TRunks looked at Erasa.

"What?"

"Shouldn't you start the game? After all,it was your idea."

"Yeah,but there seems to be a slight problem."

"What's that?"

"I don't know how to start! I figured that,you know,maybe one of you guys knew.HEHEHEHE!"

"WHAT!" I never played that game in my life!"

"Well there is always a first time for everything! I think I remember now!"

"BUt I thought that you never played the game before?"

"OK! It's ready!"

"What the!-never mind."

Later in the night

The game had finished and now almost all four of the teens were bare.

Erasa only had her bra and a towel in the lower area.

Trunks had only his boxers.

Gohan was shirtless and had his pants still on.

Videl had only her long shirt.

"Well,I think we know who the winner of the game is"Trunks said looking around.

"Yeah.Lucky you!"Erasa said.

"No fair.And he didn't want to play the game."

"Hey,it was just,uh,beginner's luck?" Gohan put a hand in the back of his head.

"Right.So what time is it?"Videl told the couple as they all were getting dressed.

"Uh,seems to be atleast,1:00 A.M.!" Erasa said looking at the clock by the bedside then at her watch.

"Wow.It didn't even seem to be that long since we started the game,has it?"Trunks also looked at his watch.

"We started around 12:00 so it only lasted an hour."Gohan said after.

"Well,when you are having fun,time passes you by."Videl spoke.

"So,your having fun I guess?"Gohan turned to Videl and looked at her.

"Yeah,I guess you can say that."Videl looked back at Gohan.

Trunks looked at Erasa.'I can't believe that a girl this pretty can be a bad person.'

Erasa also looked at Trunks."What is it?"

Trunks got out of his glance once she spoke to him."N-Nothing really.It's just that I couldn't imagine myself to be with a girl as cute as you."

Erasa blushed and said,"Well,I'm pretty sure that you told other girls the same thing too and fell for it like I have.But there is one thing that I have to ask of you Trunks of mine."

Trunks,now,gave her a werid expression as if he didn't understand."What is it,my reina?"(Let's just say that Trunks was learning Spanish in this story at school okies? ReinaQueen.)

Erasa holded Trunks hand and said,"I'm a different kind of girl.I don't take things seriously.If you are going to mess with me and my heart,I'm going to do all I can to make it the most memorable and horrible life ever seemed possible."

Now this made Trunks think of her relationship with Gohan.What must of happened that made them break apart and made her do the things she did? Did it have to do with Gohan? Should I ask her?

Trunks now couldn't hold it in himself.He had to ask her.So he took her into the hallway away from Gohan and Videl.

"Erasa?"

"Yes?

"Did you ever go out with Gohan?Or liked him at some point?"

Erasa then looked kind of shocked at first and wondered how he knew about them two and then answered him.

"Yes,Gohan and I had a thing going on.But it only lasted for 2 months and I have my reasons why."

"Why did you guys break up?

Erasa looked at him blankly and then said,"It's getting pretty late and I think we should sleep now."

"Can you tell me though,please.I'm dying to know."

Erasa let out a sigh and said,"Well,see this is how it all began."

Trunks looked at her and listened.

Flashback

The bell had rung for the end of 3rd period.Erasa grabbed her stuff and took off running hoping to see Gohan before 4th period.

Erasa ran to the other side of the hallways and looked around for her boyfriend.

She didn't see him so she went to 4th period and hoped to see him at lunch next period.

After 4th period ended,she went to the cafeteria and went outside into the patio.

She found her boyfriend. But he wasn't alone.

She walked up to him and saw that he was talking to her best friend,Videl.Videl was crying.And in Gohan's arms.

Erasa took it the wrong way and went up to them.

"So,this is how OUR love is to you,Gohan?"

Gohan and Videl looked up and found Erasa standing before them.

"I can't believe you,Gohan! I thought that you were different than the other guys that I've been with,but you all are the same! I don't want to see you again and don't speak to me EVER!"

After saying that,she looked at her best friend and said,"I hope that you are happy because that was MY boyfriend that you stoled from me.I'll never forgive you.Don't expect ot live happily again.Champions daughter or not.Your also the same as any other girl in this world."

And with that she took off.Left school for sophomore and junior year.

End of Flashback

"I just recently came back and forgave those two.They told me that Videl was only crying because her mother passed away and Gohan was just being helpful.  
I also found out that they never went out,but that they liked each other very much.So,I figured that what's the point about asking Gohan back out if it won't work if he is in love with someone else."Erasa finished her story.

Trunks listen to every word and found out why she did the things she did to Gohan.It wasn't that he or she cheated on each other but that she thought something that didn't even happen.

Erasa looked at Trunks and smiled at him.

Trunks turned to her and smiled back.

"But that was also the past.I found someone that I seem attach you.Promise me that you won't hurt me?"Erasa put her arms around his waist.

Trunks thought for a while and answered her question."I promise."

'Still,she didn't have to do those things to him.'Trunks said in his mind.

TO be COntinued.

Author's Note:Again,I'm sorry for not updating really sooner or later.I know,that many of you have been waiting for this to come out but I finally have it up and running and hope that all of you enjoy it as much as I like writing or typing it.Thankies for reading! 


	9. Chapter 9

Forget the Past 

Chapter 9: There is still many things you don't know

Author's Note:I know,I know that I was a little behind last time and you probably thought that I should have made Trunks do something horrible first but wait until you read this chapter.Hopefully you'll enjoy this one as I do typing it.

WARNING:Some stuff not suitable for kids under 12.Unless you don't care and want to read it anyway.But I warned you.So don't blame me.

It was the following morning and everyone was still asleep until,there was knock on the door.

Trunks and Erasa woke up,following by Videl and Gohan.

"ERASA? ARE YOU AWAKE MY LITTLE BLONDEY!" Her Mom said through the door.

"MOM!"Erasa manage to yell to her back.

"Aww,your mommy's little blondey!"Trunks started laughing.

Erasa gave him an evil glare.

"Alright.I'm sorry."Trunks stop laughing and tried not to giggle.

"But you have to admit that it is funny,I can't believe that your mom is still calling you that after all these years since I've known you and slept over your house!"Videl said giggling.

"I didn't even know and I thought that I knew you,Erasa."Gohan also laughed.

"Not funny you guys,and you guys have to be quiet because my mom doesn't allow guys here!"Erasa said.

"Why?"Both boys said in unison.

"SHHHH! She's right."Videl told both of them.

Trunks laughed and so did Gohan.

Gohan knew what Trunks was up too.

Trunks started banging the wall and yelled out loud,"Oh yeah,Erasa! Harder! Faster! I like the way you do it! OH! OH!"

Erasa pulled Trunks away and covered his mouth."I said to be quiet!"She was now laughing for Trunks stupidness(Not a word I know.)

"Erasa? Who's in there I thought I heard someone in your room?"Erasa's mom said.

"Umm,no one just me and Videl!"

"So did all that banging?"

Trunks couldn't hold his laugh,neither did Gohan.

"Um,the radio wouldn't work but it's ok because I fixed it now!"

"Okay,come down for breakfast and-"

"Do you think you could bring like 4 plates up here?"

"Four! Why do you need four plates!"

"I'm extremely hungry and so is Videl so would you? Could you?"

"Alright then."

Erasa heard her mom leave and let go of Trunks.

"That was so hilarious! I thought that we were gonna get caught for sure!"Trunks said hugging Erasa.

"I thought so too! Oh my gosh!"Erasa said holding him.

"To me,it was funny!"Videl giggled.

"So it was to me."Gohan tried to put his arm on her shoulder.

"Well,my mom should be back by now."

There was a knock on the door.

"Mom?"Erasa said through the door.

"No,it is me." It was her father!

"Daddy!"Erasa got out of Trunk's embrace.

"Can I come in?"

"Um.Videl and I are dressing out of our pajamas.Can you come back in a while?"

"Oh,I didn't know.We'll talk later then."

"Well,is it a message or what?"

"Well,yeah,your friend called and said for you to call him back."

"Him?"

"Yeah,his name seems to be Trunks,I think?"

"What?"

Erasa looked at Trunks and saw that he put something away very quickly and looked at her as if he didn't do anything and smiled.

"Ok.Thank you,daddy.I'll be sure to call him back later."

"Ok,my little blondie!" and after saying that,her dad left.

"Wow.Maybe I should start calling you blondie too,huh?"Trunks said laughing.

"NO! I don't like being called a blonde! I should dye my hair to black or some other color but this blonde!"

"Maybe you should dye it a more blonde so that way your nickname will fit perfectly!"Trunks spoke again.

"Ooooo!"Gohan and Videl said in unison.

Erasa just gave Trunks an evil glare and turn her back to him.

"Awww,come on,Erasa! It was suppose to be funny!You know I was joking,right?"

Erasa didn't speak.Instead,she just ignored him.

"Awww,please forgive me?"Trunks wrapped his arms around her waist from behind.

"Erasa,the plates are here.Open the door so I can give them to you."Her mom finally arrived with breakfast.

"Just leave them by the door?"

"NO! I suggest that you open it now!"Her mom was now yelling.

Erasa just tried to find a place for the guys to hide for the time being.

"Alright.Just a minute."

Videl told Gohan to go into the bathroom and hide in the shower.

Erasa pushed Trunks in to the closet.Trunks held on to her.

"Trunks,my mom is here and she can suspect something if I don't answer now."

"Do you forgive me?"

"Not right now,ok? I'll tell you later."

"No,I want to know now!"He pleaded.

"Ok.I forgive you!"

Trunks then let go of her and Erasa went to go answer the door.

"Good morning.Thanks for breakfast!"

Erasa's mom,Sharon(I made up the name ok?),just decided to walk in and look around,making sure that Erasa didn't keep anything or anyone from her.

"Hi,Mrs.Sharon!" Videl said fixing her towel and tried to blow dry her hair.

"Hello,Videl.Sorry to interrupt."And she left Videl.

"Well,it all seems to be in right order."

"Of course,why would I lie?"

"No reason.Well,you two enjoy your breakfast ok?"And Sharon left the two teen girls by themselves.

After she left,Erasa took Trunks out of the closet and Videl got out of the bathroom,with Gohan.

Gohan had a look on his face as if he seen something excited.

Videl could tell why he was like that and told the couple what happen.

"I just can't believe that you would do something like that,especially in front of me!"Gohan said to Videl.

"But you have to admit that you enjoyed the view,huh?"Erasa told Gohan.

"What!"Gohan blushed and Videl just giggled.

"Um.So what should we do now?"Gohan said

"Uh-Hi Mrs, Sharon!"Videl said.Making everyone turn around and saw Erasa's mom,standing by the door,glaring at the two men in her daughters room.

TO BE CONTINUED

Author's NOte:Well,I finished Chapter 9! I'm thinking,should I end this story now or type just a little bit more to make interesting? You guys be the judge of it and what you think should happen next and I'll work on it in future chapters.See ya when I see ya!


	10. Chapter 10

Forget the Past 

Chapter 10:Mom and Dad's Intuition

Author's Note: Hope you guys know that I have kept my promise about updating! I haven't stop updating! I'm already on chapter 10! Don't worry though,all your ideas will be part of chapter 11 okies? Enjoy.

Erasa just couldn't believe that her mom was over there standing beside the door,looking at the two guys in her room.

"Mom,I can explain about this."Erasa finally spoke.

"I can tell."Mrs. Sharon spoke.

"Well,um,Dad said he just came over and-and,and they both seemed to stop by to get this here notebook for a assignment that Miss GUthrie said we had to do,hehe!"Erasa tried to explain.

"Yes-yes that's true.Mrs.?"Trunks also spoke.

"What is your name mister?"Mrs.Sharon told Trunks.

"Why-I'm glad you asked!"Trunks said and went up Mrs.Sharon and took her hand.

Gohan just rolled his eyes.He knew what Trunks was going to do.Trunks was always like that to charm his so called 'future-mother-in-law.'

"My name is Trunks.Trunks Briefs."With that,he kissed her hand."And I shall call you by?"

"J-just call me by Sharon.Mrs.Sharon."She shook a little by the kiss on her hand and blushed.

"Well,Mrs.Sharon,it's a pleasure meeting you and to be here with your daughter.If,that is,I can stay here for a little while."

"Of course it is,why don't you stay for dinner?"She smiled sweetly.

"I would be gladly to join you and your family."He looked at her.

"Of course,well,I should go get it prepared!"

After saying that,she left smiling.

"Lucky you! I'm so glad that I didn't get in trouble!" Erasa said.

"Trunks,I just knew that you were going to do that."Gohan laughed.

"He is such a womanizer.Erasa,if YOU are going to date this manwhore,I suggest that you keep him on his leash."Videl said.

All three of them looked at her.

"Videl!"Trunks said.

"What do you want?"

He just looked at her.

"I can't believe that you think that i'm a dog! That's ok.If you wanted me,you could either wait in line or go do Gohan in the bathroom."

Videl was getting pissed.

"YOU KNOW WHAT! I never liked you to begin with! I don't see what the other girls see in you but another guy to use and abuse!"

"I know you want to.No,wait,you want Gohan!"

Videl just looked away and gave him her back.

Gohan went up behind her and hugged her.

"Don't worry,Videl.Trunks doesn't mean what he says."Gohan whispered in her ear.

"YES I DO!" Trunks looked at both of them.

Gohan just gave him a glare to be quiet.

"Alright.Sorry."

"Come on you guys.Just be lucky that my dad doesn't know anything about this.Now,he WILL really kill me."Erasa sat on her bed.

"Even if I do this."Trunks pushed her on the bed and got on top of her.

Erasa just blushed.

"Eww.If you guys want to do that kind of stuff atleast let us excuse ourselves first."Gohan said.

"Hello,Mr.Chris!"Videl said.

Erasa's dad,Chris(yes,I made up all the names),stood by the door,with his mouth wide open.Looking at what was in front of him.

Two boys,one on top of his daughter.

Mr.Chris was getting pissed.

"Um,hello,Daddy!"Erasa pushed Trunks off of her.

"Hello,sir.We were just,um,messing around."Trunks said.

"If seducing my daughter is called messing around then I suspect that you wouldn't do it again.Ever."Mr.Chris said.

"Yes,sir."

"Dinner is ready.I hope you all will be joining us."He gave Trunks the eye.

"Yes,sir."They all replied this time.

Mr.Chris stood outside of her door waiting for all of them to get downstairs.

"Come on,we better go."Erasa was the first one out,then Trunks and Gohan came out with Videl.

AT THE DINNER TABLE They all were finally sitting down.With their plates in front of them.

Both saiyins were ready to eat.But Erasa and Videl elbowed them and told them to get into prayer position.

Trunks and Gohan didn't know anything about praying(one lives in the mountains,and the other is too rich).

"Let's all hold each others hand."Mr.Chris told everyone."Do you boys pray?"He told both the boys.

Trunks and Gohan looked at each other and back at her father."Y-yes,sir."They lied.

"Great,then you will lead us."He told Trunks.

Trunks just looked shock.He didn't know how to pray or even the words to say.

"Um,I kind of forgot the words to say,so I really don't know."

"Just say what you know."

Trunks was stuck doing it no matter what.

'Dendi,please help me!' Trunks prayed to Dendi.'WAIT? I just prayed!'

"Ok"He started."Dear Dendi-"

"Lord."Mr.Chris interrupted him.

"Right.Lord.I pray for this lovely snack-I mean dinner that we are about to recieve."

"Amen."They all said.

"That's all?"Trunks said.

"Of course.That is all that is need to be said.Right?"

"Right.It's just-um,that we say more."

"Well go ahead,we'll join."

"No,it's ok."Trunks felt stupid.

The girls just laughed.

He really didn't know what else to say.

THE END

Author's Note: Alright.That's the 10th chapter! If any of you left ideas,I'll be sure to fit it in Chapter 11.If you guys want me too that is.until then,I'll see ya'll when I see ya'll! Thankies for reading.  
You don't have to review,but I would like it if you did.I just thought that since everyone say,"please review" you don't so I'm saying "Don't update,its ok." Then maybe it will let you update.! hehehehe!


End file.
